Un cadeau pour Dekado
by Ylalang
Summary: Détournement d'une chanson de Brassens en hommage à la fic de Dekado Le Grand Inquisiteur mettant en scène Severus et Narcissa. Fic classée M


Disclaimer Severus et Narcissa appartiennent à JKR...L'histoire "Le Grand Inquisiteur" à Dekado...La chanson "La Fessée" à Georges Brassens.

Pairing: SS / Narcissa

Rating: M

Il s'agit d'un détournement d'une chanson de Brassens intutilée la Fessée. C'est une sorte d'hommage à la fic de Dekado, "Le Grand Inquisiteur" dont vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mon profil et que je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire (c'est plus pratique pour comprendre en même temps :D ). J'ai essayé le plus possible de coller à son histoire. Apparemment, la principale intéressée a aimé...♥

Mais avant, un ENOOOORME merci à **Zazaone** pour le beta, la correction et les conseils ! Sans toi, t'imagines les bêtises ! Gros bisous !

Bonne lecture !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**La version originale:**

La fessée (G.Brassens)

La veuve et l'orphelin, quoi de plus émouvant ?  
Un vieux copain d'école étant mort sans enfants,  
Abandonnant au monde une épouse épatante,  
J'allai rendre visite à la désespérée.  
Et puis, ne sachant plus où finir ma soirée,  
Je lui tins compagnie dans la chapelle ardente.

Pour endiguer ses pleurs, pour apaiser ses maux,  
Je me mis à blaguer, à sortir des bons mots,  
Tous les moyens sont bons au médecin de l'âme...  
Bientôt, par la vertu de quelques facéties,  
La veuve se tenait les côtes, Dieu merci !  
Ainsi que des bossus, tous deux nous rigolâmes.

Ma pipe dépassait un peu de mon veston.  
Aimable, elle m'encouragea : " Bourrez-la donc,  
Qu'aucun impératif moral ne vous arrête,  
Si mon pauvre mari détestait le tabac,  
Maintenant la fumée ne le dérange pas !  
Mais où diantre ai-je mis mon porte-cigarettes ? "

A minuit, d'une voix douce de séraphin,  
Elle me demanda si je n'avais pas faim.  
" Ça le ferait-il revenir, ajouta-t-elle,  
De pousser la piété jusqu'à l'inanition :  
Que diriez-vous d'une frugale collation ? "  
Et nous fîmes un petit souper aux chandelles.

" Regardez s'il est beau ! Dirait-on point qu'il dort.  
Ce n'est certes pas lui qui me donnerait tort  
De noyer mon chagrin dans un flot de champagne. "  
Quand nous eûmes vidé le deuxième magnum,  
La veuve était émue, nom d'un petit bonhomm' !  
Et son esprit se mit à battre la campagne...

" Mon Dieu, ce que c'est tout de même que de nous ! "  
Soupira-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.  
Et puis, ayant collé sa lèvre sur ma lèvre,  
" Me voilà rassurée, fit-elle, j'avais peur  
Que, sous votre moustache en tablier d'sapeur,  
Vous ne cachiez coquettement un bec-de-lièvre... "

Un tablier d'sapeur, ma moustache, pensez !  
Cette comparaison méritait la fessée.  
Retroussant l'insolente avec nulle tendresse,  
Conscient d'accomplir, somme toute, un devoir,  
Mais en fermant les yeux pour ne pas trop en voir,  
Paf ! j'abattis sur elle une main vengeresse !

" Aïe ! vous m'avez fêlé le postérieur en deux ! "  
Se plaignit-elle, et je baissai le front, piteux,  
Craignant avoir frappé de façon trop brutale.  
Mais j'appris, par la suite, et j'en fus bien content,  
Que cet état de chos's durait depuis longtemps :  
Menteuse ! la fêlure était congénitale.

Quand je levai la main pour la deuxième fois,  
Le cœur n'y était plus, j'avais perdu la foi,  
Surtout qu'elle s'était enquise, la bougresse :  
" Avez-vous remarqué que j'avais un beau cul ?  
Et ma main vengeresse est retombée, vaincue!  
Et le troisième coup ne fut qu'une caresse...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**La version détournée:**

Narcissa esseulée, quoi de plus réjouissant ?  
Un vieux copain d'école étant à Azkaban.  
Abandonnant au monde une épouse alléchante,  
Elle me rend une visite pour se rassasier,  
Et puis, lui offrant une chaise au droit dossier,  
Elle me tient compagnie l'entrecuisse accueillante

_Pour calmer mes ardeurs, pour apaiser ma flamme,_  
_Il se met accroupi et me montre une lame,_  
_Tous les moyens sont bons au maître des potions…_  
_Bientôt, par la découpe de quelque tissu blanc,_  
_Sa langue caresse mes plis déjà suintants,_  
_Me cambrant de plaisir je jouis, douce émotion._

En elle je lis son envie de me chevaucher,  
Mais apeurée je vois qu'elle se met à penser :  
« Severus incarnait le Grand Inquisiteur,  
Il menait la question avec calme et froideur.  
Lucius me le narrant en était tant troublé.  
Mais que faisait-il donc aux femmes qu'il détenait ? »

_Menait-il l'amour pareil à un châtiment?_  
_Ses maîtresses hurlaient-elles tout en le suppliant?_  
_Moi je le ferai uniquement pour briser,_  
_Ce glacial silence entre nous installé._  
_Mais il me freine posant sur ma bouche un baiser_  
_Glissant en moi un doigt qui me fait frissonner._

La prenant dans mes bras, la posant sur mes cuisses,  
Je gémis au baiser, à la langue qu'elle glisse.  
« Narcissa, si tu savais…depuis si longtemps… »  
Elle prend peur à mon ton amoureux, implorant,  
Ayant envie de moi mais me craignant aussi.  
Et sur un ton sec « Veux-tu de moi ? » je lui dis.

_Oh oui, je le veux en moi, je le désire tant._  
_Oh non, je ne le dois pas car c'est imprudent._  
_Pourtant prenant la décision à ma place,_  
_Il me couche en arrière, au sol me maintient._  
_Je voudrais résister mais d'un seul coup de rein_  
_Il me fait céder, effleurer la jouissance._

L'amour charnel est sa faiblesse je le sais.  
Provocant mon envie, Lucius s'était confié,  
Intensifiant celui de vouloir le tuer.  
S'accrochant à mon cou, m'ôtant de mes pensées,  
Elle me fait reprendre le rythme si tôt laissé.  
N'aie crainte Cissy ce que tu veux je le sais.

_Grand Occlumens, je sens qu'il lit dans mon esprit._  
_Devançant mes désirs, je suis à sa merci._  
_Ce talent fait de lui un amant idéal !_  
_Je frémis quand la situation se précise._  
_Il a toujours su que je lui étais acquise._  
_Aucune bataille : seule sa victoire au final !_

Sur elle, je frémis du plaisir qu'elle m'a donné.  
Essoufflé je me repose sur son champ de blé,  
Dans le bleu de ses yeux je me sens magnifié.  
Elle gémit et l'histoire au début je reprends.  
Plongé dans son ciel j'lui fais l'amour doucement.  
Jamais sur cette histoire le mot fin n'écrirais…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Voili, voilou...

Vous avez aimé ?


End file.
